The problem of storage for darts when not in use is admittedly not complex but this problem has persistently existed, especially in homes and patios. Danger of injury by the sharp spike tips of the darts has compounded the problem when the darts are merely left in the last played position on the dart board since some of the darts will tend to loosen and fall after a time. A trough on the dart board assembly, if available, will provide only a haphazard and untidy storage. In fact, any storage means involving laying the darts to rest horizontally for extended periods will result in certain minor but functionally important deformation of the flights or vanes of the darts when the darts are re-used, and of course any such horizontal storage is likely to be impositive leading to misplacement and/or loss and damage to the darts especially when the darts fall to the floor. Applicant is aware of U.S. Patents disclosing dart and arrow holders numbered U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,179,471; 4,105,119; 330,216; 3,840,282; 4,121,719 and of Great Britain Pat. Nos. 668857 and 650068 disclosing pocket containers for darts.